


Freak

by let_love_run_red



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/let_love_run_red/pseuds/let_love_run_red





	Freak

Clyde Logan was viewed as the school freak. His ears were too big for his head, his nose was long and humped, his lips were large and pink. His arms seemed too long for his body and his shoulders were too wide for how narrow his chest was. People poked fun at his shaggy black hair that hung in front of his face to cover his moles. They tripped him, emptied his backpack over his head, shoved him into lockers.

You on the other hand, brushed his hair behind those perfect ears. You pressed soft hisses to his beautiful nose and plump lips. You loved wrapping your arms around his chest and holding him tight, you mapped out the constellations on his face, helped him up when he shoved them and knew the combination to almost any locker in the school.

Clyde didn’t know how he’d been lucky enough to meet you. Why you’d chosen him of all the people who chased after you and your pretty hips. He couldn’t understand why you chose the Logan brother who’s ears stuck out like sails and who’s nose often got in the way of his vision over the Logan brother who was the star quarterback with a handsome smile. Whenever he brought up how much better off you’d be with Jimmy you’d simply laugh and kiss his cheek.

One day when the two of you were laying on his couch watching a movie, joking and laughing as usual, Clyde made a joke that hit a close to home for him. He wanted to see how you’d react to it, he’d never admitted it to anybody before. Not even Jimmy knew about the thin scars that covered his arms. You paused in your laughter, giving Clyde a compassionate and calming look.

“Clyde?” You asked hesitantly, resting your hand on the long sleeve of his shirt. He swallowed nervously as you pushed the sleeve up his arm. You looked down to see the long white scars than ran vertically down his forearm. You felt pain and anger welling in your chest. Anger that people would push someone so far. Anger that Clyde, your big teddy bear, had been pushed so much that he felt he had to punish himself. You felt sadness that there was once a chance that your Clyde would no longer exist.

You leaned down and pressed soft kisses against each and every scar, checking his other arm as well and kissing those scars. You looked at him, asking without asking if there were more. He undid the top two buttons of his shirt, revealing more scars across his chest. You leaned in and kissed them gently. Clyde felt tears welling up in his eyes as you kissed up from his chest, kissing his ears and cheeks, covering his nose in feather-light pecks before pressing a loving kiss to his lips.

You pulled away and rested the side of your nose against the side of his, looking deeply into his eyes. You reached your hand up and rested it against his cheek, catching a tear from his eyes as it rolled down his cheek. You gave him a small smile and he pulled his head back with a huffing laugh.

“Why are you like this?” He asked, trying to make light of the situation with a joke. You placed a hand on either side of his face and turned him so he was looking at you. He reached up and covered one of your hands with his own as you took a moment to collect your thoughts.

“I’m like this, because I love you. I’m _in_ love with you Clyde. I’m in love with the way you laugh. I’m in love with how humble you are. The way you always let others go first, all the little things you do.” You said, shifting your position so you were straddling his hips with your arms draped over his shoulders and your foreheads pressed together.

“I love the way your nose crinkles when you laugh. I love the way you always turn up the heat in your car when you drive me because I always get cold, even though you hate when it’s hot. I love the way you always offer me some of your food before you eat, I love how you never eat all of your food even if I said I didn’t want any. All because you know I’ll end up stealing some anyway.” Clyde wrapped his arms around your midsection, pulling you against his chest and letting out a shaky breath.

“I’m like this because I met an amazing, sweet, handsome man who deserves the entire universe served to him on a golden platter with a side of burned bacon.” You said in a whisper, pulling your head away from his and pressing a kiss to each of his eyelids then his lips. Clyde opened his eyes and looked up into your (e/c) eyes. Clyde nuzzled his face into your neck, holding you as tight as he could without smothering you. You gently ran your fingers through his hair as he sobbed into your shirt.

“I love you Clyde Logan.”


End file.
